Luck Shines On The Hunter
by SomethingWeeby
Summary: One moment I was on my way back from the store and the next I was a baby...in the Pokemon world. However, living in the Pokemon world doesn't just mean you're going to be Pokemon trainer even if you really want to but once I am I'll hunt down all the Pokemon that I'd always wanted, the ones that shined more than any other. Together we'll make the world know our names. SI
1. Chapter 1

It all started the night that the new Pokémon games were coming out. I had decided to go to Wal-Mart and get a copy of Pokémon Shield despite the criticism it had been receiving. It had all gone well, I had bought my copy and talked to a couple other people who had bought their own copies and decided to head home to play.

Nothing was out of the normal but as I was going on a green light, there was a flash of light, an ear-deafening hit and then I knew no more.

The next time I was aware all I could feel was a serene warmth as if I was being bundled up and protected and as my mind once again went blank, I felt the warmth start to leave me.

The next time I woke up was to a bone-chilling cold, and I realized I couldn't move, this continued, and I prayed for it to end. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard a woman's' voice say, "Oh you poor child who would leave you in such conditions, lets get you inside."

I felt myself being picked up and taken into warmth once again and what I heard next blew my mind more than anything had previously done so in my life

"Jigglypuff would you mind using sing so this child can rest?"

"_Jigglypuff what the hell is this person talking about….. Pokémon aren't real." _I finally forced my eyes to open and what I saw put those thoughts to rest.

It was a Jigglypuff in the flesh and I saw it open its mouth and a hauntingly beautiful melody came out and once again I knew no more.

That was my introduction to my new life in the Pokémon world. I had read and seen isekai but who would have thought it would happen to me.

Apparently in this world I had been given up to an orphanage in Goldenrod City as a newborn on a cold winter night. I had not been given a name, so the caretakers had given me the name Sirius as I had been a very quiet and serious baby for obvious reasons, and I couldn't complain about the name given that I had been a huge Harry Potter fan in my previous life.

Eight years had passed and life at the orphanage was boring other than playing with the head caretaker's Jigglypuff or watching matches and contests on television. All the orphans were forced to attend school, but it wasn't to learn about Pokémon it was just regular school.

I hadn't been adopted so far and it was very rare that kids in this orphanage were adopted as the kids also had a choice on whether they wanted to be adopted and they loved our caretakers so much that they usually chose not to be adopted.

I had been chosen to be adopted once by a young couple but they kind of gave off a bad vibe plus I had no plans to have parents since in my mind I already had them even if I would never see them again.

That turned out to be a good decision as a couple months later they were shown being arrested for trying to sell off the kid they adopted from some other orphanage to some organization that hadn't been discovered, though in my mind there was no doubt that it was Team Rocket.

As far as I could tell this world is a mixture of the games, anime, and manga. Pokémon fights were more brutal than the anime but not as vicious as the manga and there were no move limits like in the game. The Pokedex was available to the top trainer prospects once they got their starters. They had been invented by Professor Oak around twenty years ago. Team Rocket was a thing though they were just starting out and so far, they were only exclusive to Kanto.

Another thing that I found out was that the newer generations of Pokémon were present but typically only found in their own region at this point but there had been talks about starting an inter-regional Pokémon exchange so that regions with less native species had more of a wide variety.

The only exceptions to this were Unova and Alola who were against introducing new species because they were further away from the rest of the regions and had a more isolationist stance. The proximity of Kanto and Johto also meant that many Kanto Pokémon could be found here as they typically migrated during the different seasons.

From interviews on television I had gathered that Lance was still champion for both the Johto and Kanto regions and I also learned that Gary was Professor Oak's grandson not Green and that he was five years old at this point so he and Ash wouldn't start their journeys for another five years.

Once I had realized I was in the Pokémon world I had decided that I would become a Pokémon trainer because, come on its pretty much every Pokémon fans' dream and what else was I going to do be Miltank farmer. However, I quickly realized how similar this world was to my old one since it ran by the same idea that you could be anything you wanted if you had money.

You see in order to become a trainer you had to take a basic trainer license exam but that cost twenty-five thousand poke dollars which was difficult to scrounge up when you're an orphan that gets around 20 poke dollars a month as allowance. Not to mention that if you literally knew nothing about Pokémon kind of like Ash did at the beginning of the series then you would basically be paying an absurd amount just to fail.

So, in order to gain knowledge of Pokémon needed to pass, you had to pay an exorbitant amount in order to go to a Pokémon school and learn. Even after that if you somehow were good enough to pass the basic trainer test you wouldn't receive a Pokedex or one of the regions premier starter Pokémon as those were reserved for people that passed the advanced exam which cost one hundred thousand poke dollars.

There were rumors that if you were wealthy enough or knew the right people you could easily get your child to pass the exams. Which kind of explained how Ash got his license since his mother used to be Professor Oak's lab assistant.

Needless to say, I could easily pass the advanced exam, but the fact of the matter was that I am an orphan with no way of paying to take either of the exams. I took it very hard and became very distant from the rest of the orphans and caretakers.

What reason could there be for me to be in the Pokémon world if I couldn't become a trainer. After several weeks of this I decided that if I didn't do something myself no one would be willing to do it for me so I asked the caretakers if I could take a part time job at some store to try and save money for the exam and they agreed on the condition that I was not to overwork myself.

So, I went job hunting and eventually I got a part-time job on the weekends at a Pokémon food store. I figured that if I had to work, I might as well learn something from it and once I became a trainer it would really help to know what kind of food my Pokémon would enjoy.

Another thing I started doing was going to the Game Corner and looking for money before getting kicked out. I knew that in the game you could find money on the ground from time to time.

I forgot to mention just how different Goldenrod City was from the games. It's a big bustling city that had six Pokémon Centers and eight Poke Marts, it had a population of twenty thousand which may seem small but apparently the total population in the Pokémon world was just five million.

I had no idea why the population was so low but maybe the danger of Pokémon had trimmed down the human population throughout history.

**Time Skip**

Over the next five years I was able to save up and eventually earned twenty-three thousand poke dollars from my job and seven thousand poke dollars from finding money at the Game Corner and betting with random people because those who were underage were banned from the skill-based games and only the slot machines were open. I knew how much of a scam these were compared to the ones in the game, so I never tried them.

I had thought about saving up and buying a Dratini but when I asked about the prizes, I found out how much more valuable they were than in the games…. they cost ten million poke dollars with the lower end prizes cost a hundred thousand poke dollars, so that was out of the question.

I had turned thirteen and started the thing I had dreaded the most…. puberty. The new Pokémon League season was due to start in a week and while I had thought about taking the basic exam last year I realized that I only had enough money for the exam itself and no other supplies such as Pokéballs, medicine, food, or shelter.

Not to mention that I wanted to start my journey at the same time as Ash and Gary so that when they came to Johto I would go to Kanto and we would eventually be able to meet in Hoenn.

The day of the exam finally arrived so I went in to take the basic exam and once there I noticed how much more well-dressed and younger the other kids were than me as I seemed to be one of the older people there. They seemed to notice this too and didn't even bother sparing me another glance _"Figures that they're so conceited they won't even spare someone who looks poor a second glance."_

There were thirty people testing for the basic license and seven testing for the advanced license. The examiners told the advanced exam group that if they didn't pass the exam, they would still be granted a basic license if they had still scored well enough.

"_Great so they have basically no consequences if they fail but if I fail, I would have wasted the last five years of saving up."_

We were eventually separated into the basic and advanced exam groups and led into separate rooms. We had an hour to complete our exams and had to come back tomorrow for our results.

Once I got my exam, I realized just how overqualified I was for it. The first question was literally asking who the three premier Johto starters were? I mean come on how easy was that, suffice to say that I blew through the questions like nothing and twenty minutes later I handed in my exam.

Everyone including the test instructor were giving me incredulous looks since they thought I had finished so early because I had guessed on everything.

I left knowing I had aced the exam and went back to the orphanage. The next day when I went back to receive my results, I found my name being announced as the top score and again I received disbelieving looks from the other examinees and congratulations from the instructors. Of the seven advanced exam trainers only two had passed, four had gotten their basic license, and one had completely failed.

We were told to meet at the end of the week to receive our starters and with that we were let go. I immediately ran home to tell everyone, and they were ecstatic even other kids who I had not gotten along with growing up were jumping with joy that someone they knew was going to become a Pokémon trainer. I told them that I needed to go shopping for supplies and left with a promise of a feast in my honor upon arriving back home.

I went to a thrift store and bought a hoodie, some basic shirts, a couple pairs of pants, some shorts, a hat, and some basic running shoes.

Then I went and bought the cheapest storage backpack which basically worked like a Pokéball does in that it could store more than should be possible and put it into stasis which answered my childhood question of how so much stuff fit in the trainer bags.

I went by my job and told them that I had passed my exam and was going to become a Pokémon trainer so I would have to quit, and while they were happy that I had passed they were sad to see me go. They gave me a couple of bags of basic Pokemon food and wished me luck on my journey.

Afterwards I went to the Poke Mart and got some camping gear, potions, burn heals, and a couple antidotes. Finally, I went to a general store and bought some pots and pans as well as some food for myself. After shopping I was left with only five hundred poke dollars hopefully, I would get some money from battling otherwise I might start getting into money problems.

The week seemed to crawl by extremely slowly and that left me with plenty of time to speculate about what starter Pokémon were likely to be offered. From what I knew the typical starting Pokémon that were provided for basic trainers were common Pokemon like Pidgey, Rattata, Sentret, Hoothoot, Nidoran, Wooper, Bellsprout, and occasionally in bigger cities some less uncommon Pokemon like Pikachu, Poliwag, and Mareep were also given away as starters.

This explained why the random trainers you fight in the games typically don't have very rare Pokémon or premier starters.

Eventually the day arrived, and I arrived at the testing center. We were told that we would be given a chance to choose our starter and that the people with the highest scores would choose first. However, first the advanced trainers would be choosing their starters and I was confused weren't they supposed to go to Professor Elm to get them.

Apparently, this wasn't the case except for the people with the top three scores in the region. Professor Elm sends some of his aides to each of the testing centers that had people who passed the advanced exam and they were the ones who gave the starters away.

So, all the basic trainers stood by and watched as the only two advanced trainers who had passed the exam chose Cyndaquil and Chikorita. The Tododile remained and instead of maybe giving it to a basic trainer who could have used it, it was returned, and the aides left the building.

It was finally the basic trainer's chance to pick and I had the highest score out of the eighteen people who had passed. All the Pokémon were being released from their Pokéballs and it was mostly commons such as Nidoran, Poliwag, Pidgey, oh was that a Magby, Mareep, Pikachu…hmmm maybe, Rattata…nope even if it was top percentage, and just as I had decided that there probably be nothing better than the Magby from the corner of my eye I saw a light shine and when I turned to look at the Pokémon that produced it my jaw almost dropped.

" _Holy shit there is no way they are offering a shiny Elekid!"_

It was just my mind playing a trick on me right there's no way this could be possible…. unless they didn't know it was a shiny. I mean until Gen 2 there had been no shiny Pokémon shown and that wasn't until Ash had caught his Noctowl or when the Red Gyrados had appeared. Even if they did know there were shinies it was incredibly hard to tell Elekid's shiny form from his regular one as the only difference was that its shiny form was just a tad bit darker than its regular one.

I knew that there was no other choice than for me to choose the Elekid. Once I had chosen Elekid I was given its Pokéball, three empty Pokéballs and my I.D. badge which was given to all basic trainers. I was told to enter my ID number onto the Pokeballs so that they would be registered to me. After I signed all the paperwork necessary, I left the testing center.

I was so ecstatic that I had received such a great Pokémon and not to mention that it was a shiny, that I didn't notice someone had been following me until they yelled out.

"Hey, you do know that you gave up the best Pokémon of the lot right how dumb are you?"

I immediately turned around and saw some guy with orange hair and brown eyes who looked a year or two younger than me. Who was this? Wait I remembered him he was one of the advanced exam takers who had failed.

He had called me dumb but I didn't want to start any beef by rebutting that he was the one that had failed his exam so instead I responded back to him, "What do you mean Elekid was the best Pokémon available!"

He seemed amused at my response "You should know that Magby is by far superior to that spark plug you chose."

So, he had chosen the Magby, that must mean he most likely had the second highest score because it was obviously the best remaining Pokémon of the bunch.

Wait don't tell me I'm going to have this guy as a rival I really did not want to go through the type of shit Ash went through with both Gary and Paul…. but mostly Paul.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I did anything Ash-centric "They're both great Pokémon I just had a preference for Elekid."

He seemed to take offense to that "Tch…if your Elekid's as good as my Magby why not settle it with a match."

I gave it some thought but, in the end, I decided it wasn't worth the risk as I had no experience battling and I had not even to talked to my Elekid yet, not to mention I was low on money and needed every poke dollar I had.

"Look maybe some other time I kind of just want to get to know my Pokémon before I do any sort of battling with it."

He gave me a smug look "Figures you're too scared that your inferior Pokémon will lose, of course what else would I expect from some poor loser.

As he walked off, he stopped and turned around "By the way the name's Liam Sidro remember it so that when I win the Silver Conference you can at least say that you met me." He proceeded to walk away.

That piece of Tauros crap did not just say that to me did he, who did he think he was saying that to me when he couldn't even pass his exam and had to settle for a basic license.

Well whatever I was not about to chase after him. I had more important things to worry about. Now that I had left the more populated areas of the town, I decided it was good time for me to talk to Elekid.

After I released Elekid and it finally hit me that I was a Pokémon trainer. It had always been a dream of mine even when I gotten to the age where it should be a bit embarrassing to be thinking about it.

As I was lost in my thoughts Elekid just stared at me and once I snapped out of it, I realized it was waiting for me to make the first move. "Hey there Elekid, my names Sirius I'm your new trainer but I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my partner."

This was a first for Elekid since he had been captured, he had not been given any choice and this human seemed to be sincere, so he decided to give him a chance and reserved the right the right to change his mind if the human was not up to his standards.

Elekid raised his arm and seemed to give me a sort of fist bump motion so I gave him one and I knew we would get along well. I also realized I needed to go say goodbye to the people at the orphanage so that I could start on my journey.

"Ok Elekid I need to go say goodbye to some people so do you want to stay inside your ball or walk with me." Elekid gave it some quick thought and pointed at the ground to indicate it wanted to walk. So, we walked and eventually arrived back at the orphanage.

As we arrived, I saw everyone outside waiting for me and once we got to the entrance all the other kids immediately started trying to pet Elekid which seemed to bother him a bit, so I told them not to bug him too much since he wasn't used to it. Everyone once again congratulated me, and we went to eat the food they had prepared. Once we finished, I told them that I had to get going so that I wouldn't start my journey too late.

They asked me to wait and some of the younger kids left and a few moments later they came back with an envelope which they asked me to open and once I did, I was astounded it was ten thousand poke dollars along with a picture of everyone with me.

The head caretaker who had found me that night so many years ago told me "We want you to know how proud of you we are and hope this can help you on your journey."

It made me cry because I had lost my family when I had been brought to this world and even though I had never treated them as such, these people were my family.

"I promise you all I'll come back and return the favor some day and I hope you'll continue to support me."

We finally said our goodbyes and I was on my way. I decided to go to the Poke Mart and buy a couple more Pokéballs and potions with the money they had given me. Then we were on our way to route 35. As we went along the route, we encountered a couple of Pidgey and Sentret, and even a Growlithe we fought a couple of them and I learned that Elekid knew Thundershock, Quick Attack, and Leer.

I knew that I was going to have to train him thoroughly since he was going to be my only Pokémon for a while. The reason for this was that as a basic trainer you were only allowed to capture up to eight Pokémon and the Pokémon that went over the six Pokémon limit would stay with you and you needed to feed and take care of them which was very difficult both because of the labor and financially. Which is why most basic trainers never caught many Pokémon.

Advanced trainers' Pokémon had a capture limit of sixteen unless they were sponsored by someone in which case, they would have that limit increased depending who their sponsor was. The top three advanced trainers were automatically sponsored by the regional Professor and their Pokémon were sent to the regional Professor's ranch and were taken care of and they had a capture limit of two hundred.

This was just another advantage that advanced trainers had in a long list of them. Hopefully once I earned enough money from battling, I would be able to take the advanced exam and get a Pokédex as well as have Professor Elm care for my Pokémon.

So, until I found Pokémon that I absolutely wanted or needed, I would not be "catching 'em all". Not that I wanted to since I feel like I would most likely start to neglect my Pokémon if I caught too many.

With all that said I had decided on my first destination. My first destination was the National Park to catch a Scyther so off we went to Route 35.

The longer we went on the route the more Pokémon we battled, and we had even battled three other trainers and it was much different than fighting a wild Pokémon. We won all our battles and had even earned eight hundred poke dollars.

Elekid had learned Low Kick and I decided to try and teach him light screen but so far, he could only get a sheen of light. I knew Elekid typically didn't learn light screen until later but if Ash's Pokémon could learn moves way earlier than they should, then why couldn't mine do the same.

I still couldn't believe how I had lucked out with a shiny Elekid as my starter even if some legendary had somehow made it happen, I wouldn't have cared since I was so happy with my Elekid. I could only wonder what tomorrow would bring, but the day was finally done so I prepared my tent and got in my sleeping bag and felt myself fall asleep.

**The Team**

**Elekid**

**Gender: M**

**Ability: ?**

**Known Moves: Thundershock, Leer, Quick Attack, Low Kick**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and please leave some constructive criticism.**

**Edit: I kind of rushed to write this in a couple hours so I made a couple mistakes. I went through and tried to fix most of them please message me if you find any that I didn't catch.**


	2. Chapter 2

My first night camping out wasn't as rough as I thought it would be. I mean sure my back was kind of sore and I only got six hours of sleep, but all things considered not that bad. Once I had packed my sleeping bag and tent, I was back on the road.

As I kept walking towards the National Park, I kept feeling like I had forgotten something. After thinking it through I realized what I had forgotten to do in my excitement to begin my journey, which was to name Elekid.

Back when I played the games, I never really nicknamed my Pokemon but something I had realized once I learned to think of Pokemon as more than pixels was that naming your Pokemon made them bond with you much more. Which was important especially since I didn't want my Pokemon becoming disobedient especially if they evolve like Ash's Charizard.

Taking Elekid's ball I released him, and he seemed confused as to why he was released.

"Hey Elekid, I was just thinking about how you and I don't really know each other and I was wondering if you would like me to give you a nickname."

He seemed a bit hesitant but after a couple seconds he gave me a nod.

Well time to think of a name then. Usually my names were super simple and cheesy like naming a Pikachu 'Chu' and I wasn't too creative, so I decided to just continue to be on brand.

"How about Joules it's a measurement of electricity but I think it fits you?" Hopefully he wouldn't hate it.

Elekid gave me an immediate thumbs up, well that was easier than I thought it would be.

With his naming out of the way me and Joules continued our journey and as we went along, we encountered a couple more Nidoran, Pidgey and even a Drowzee though they weren't really willing to battle, and I had no desire to catch them as my goal right now was to catch a Scyther. I had noticed that many of the Pokemon that were found on the main Route seemed to be friendly and not want to fight.

Most trainers didn't attempt to catch these Pokemon as they tended to not be battlers due to their friendly nature. Trainers had been instructed by the Pokemon League to not needlessly disturb calm Pokemon as our jobs was to deal with unruly Pokemon.

After four hours I saw a gateway which I assumed was for the National Park. It had only taken us about a day to arrive, but I was relieved to be here already. As we got closer, I noticed there was a someone taking care of the gate. It was a girl who seemed around eighteen and I saw something that made my travels all for naught, a closed sign.

The gatekeeper finally noticed me and gave me a well-rehearsed line "Sorry we're closed until the first bug catching contest which will be held two weeks from the start of the Johto League."

Since I had already taken the time to come all this way, I attempted to change her mind "Is there really no way I could enter for even just an hour or two?"

She seemed like she had heard this same plea as her response was swift "I'm sorry it's an order from the Pokemon League Chairman."

"Well thanks anyways I'll come back some other time then."

Welp seems like I had wasted a day of traveling for nothing. Might as well head for Violet City and start with the Gym challenge since I couldn't think of anything else that would make sense to do. Joules and I started to make our way towards Violet City when I had an epiphany, wasn't this the route where you could find Ditto.

Holy Moomoo milk it is the route where you could find Ditto why hadn't remembered this. That's it I needed to write down everything I could remember about the Pokemon world so that I wouldn't make this type of simple mistake again.

I mean I almost missed the chance to search for a Ditto just because I simply forgot this Route was where you could find them.

"Alright Joules change of plan." He gave me a look that said, "_Did you even really have a plan in the first place_." Well it might not have been the best plan, but it was a plan.

"We're going to hunt for a Ditto it's a pink blob looking Pokemon and its very rare so we're going to need to probably search for a long while."

I figure that a Ditto was most likely not going to hang around the main route waiting to be captured so we made our way into the surrounding area to look for Dittos. That's how we spent the day from morning till the evening just looking for a possibly not even here Ditto. We stopped searching and decided to call it a day.

Man, they really downplayed how hard it is to look for Pokemon. I mean in the anime they just randomly find Pokemon but in the games it seems like you can find pretty much any Pokemon in less than twenty minutes even if it has a low encounter rate.

We ate and since the sun was starting to get low, I set up my tent and sleeping bag. It still wasn't late enough for me to sleep yet, so I decided to train Joules. So far all I had really done was tell him to kick which resulted in him learning Low Kick and to visualize an invisible wall so he could learn light screen which he was still a long way from learning.

"Ok Joules we haven't really done much to improve your overall stats so we're going to focus on your stamina and strength." I walked towards a boulder and pointed "This will be your opponent it will not tire, and it will not relent so you need to do the same. Attack it with your Thundershock until you tire yourself out, this will help expand the amount of electricity you have and for how long you can use your electric attacks as well as increase the strength of your attacks.

Joules gave a battle cry and began his task and ten minutes later there was an exhausted sparkplug breathing hard on the ground. Well I had asked him to give everything he had, and it was only his first-time training so overall, he did well.

After giving him a couple Oran berries, I returned him to his ball and decided it was time for me to rest. That's how we passed the next week and although Joules had improved from the training, we were no closer to finding a Ditto than when we first started.

One night while Joules and I were eating, I had just decided to cut my losses and head out for Violet City the next day when I heard Joules growl. It gave me a huge fright since I had never heard him growl before and I was just about to ask him what was wrong when I saw what had made him growl. It was a Ditto and not just any Ditto this one was light blue.

Ok now I know for sure this was some type of dream right I was probably already in my sleeping bag fast asleep and this was just a dream I was having to cope with not finding a Ditto for so long.

As I was contemplating all this, I noticed that the Ditto seemed to be kind of wobbly and not in just a slime kind of way as you would think. It seemed lethargic and was slowly trying to make it way towards us. Joules was about to jump in and fight it, but I realized that it was probably just hungry and wasn't trying to attack us.

"Wait Joules stop." Joules was confused as to why I had ordered him to stop but once I got a plate of food, he seemed to also realize what the Ditto was after.

I had decided that instead of having Joules fight the hungry Ditto I would try to win it over with some food and compassion. I know I'm such a nice guy it totally had nothing to do with the fact that Joules had just finished a training session and probably wouldn't be able to take down this hungry Ditto.

"Hey there buddy you seem kind of hungry do you want some food."

It stopped in its tracks. Well all you need to know is that it stopped gave me a cursory look over and gave a small cry. Well it seemed it was hungry enough to not even really be wary of me which could be either a good or bad. As soon as I laid down the plate of food it went to town on it and the food was gone in less than thirty seconds, well seems it was even hungrier than I thought.

As I went to refill the plate the Ditto seemed to regain its awareness and faster than I though was possible previously it ran/wiggled away.

Well can't say I wasn't expecting that, but I knew that if I waited here for a couple more days it would come back for more food and I would gain its trust enough to capture it. I had seen enough of the anime to know that's what would happen.

The next day was a repeat of what we had done the whole week and once again as we were eating the Ditto showed up again and once again, I fed it some food and it wiggled away. This repeated for two more days and on the third the Ditto decided to stay for a bit and then left. The next day as I was preparing breakfast Ditto reappeared and it was hungry again. Ditto hung around all day after it ate breakfast and once it was time for dinner it approached me and gave a different cry from the regular hungry cry, I had become accustomed to.

It had been four days since we had first encountered Ditto, and it seems we had finally earned its trust. Now it was time for some emotional mani- I mean it was time to inform it of our already planned departure.

"Hey Ditto thanks for trusting us enough to stick around but unfortunately we're going to be leaving tomorrow so we won't be able to hang with each other anymore."

It seemed to deflate at my statement but then it perked right back up and crawled next to me and pointed at Joules' Pokeball.

"Do you want to come with us?"

It gave a small cry of agreement and I decided I had waited long enough so I unclasped a Pokeball and tapped Ditto with it. Ditto seemed to put up no resistance as it immediately clicked signifying a capture.

Hook, line, and sinker.

I immediately jumped up and hollered, "Hell yeah I got a freaking shiny Ditto!"

Joules looked at me like I was crazy and continued eating his dinner. Once my excitement had gone down, I released Ditto so it could eat its dinner as well.

I decided to ask Ditto if it wanted a name. "Ok Ditto since you're part of our team now how about I give you a name?"

It wiggled which I took as it agreeing "Hm let me see how about we call you Bloo?"

Ditto gave a small cry and wiggled and with that we now had a new team member named Bloo.

The next morning, we headed out towards Route 36 and on our way there I asked Bloo to try out his Transform and discovered something amazing when he transformed into Joules. Bloo transformed into a shiny Elekid as well. I wanted to know if this was only because Joules was shiny. I got Bloo to try transforming into some of the local Pokemon and to my amazement his transformations were all shiny as well.

Seeing Bloo transform into so many different shiny Pokemon there was only one thought going through my mind _"if only I could have all these shinies." _

I kept thinking how amazing it would be to have all these shiny Pokemon and that's when I had epiphany, I could own all these shiny Pokemon if I wanted. I mean obviously Bloo isn't a real version of these Pokemon but what I mean is that I could hunt down all the shiny Pokemon I want and add them to my team, after all I already have two shinies.

Not to mention the fact that most people had no idea what shinies even looked like, but I had visual representation in the form of Bloo, I already had a head start over everyone.

I had tried many times to be a shiny hunter in my previous life but had never achieved much success in breeding or chaining for shinies. For some reason all the shinies I had ever encountered were random. Hell, the first shiny I ever caught was a Linoone in Sapphire that I encountered randomly, imagine my surprise when I later found another shiny Linoone on a different playthrough through another random encounter. I might not have had the best skills in shiny hunting in my previous life but right now I had the advantage of knowing what they looked like and maybe with some luck I could become "THE" shiny hunter in this world.

With this new goal in mind I kept on walking towards Route 36. I had thought about going back to the National Park, but I would have had to wait for another day or two for the bug catching contest to begin. However I had already decided on the first shiny I would hunt down….Charmander.

Ok yes, I know how cliché he wants a black Charizard, but you see I'm not just randomly looking for a shiny Charmander I have reason to believe that there is most likely a shiny Charmander or Charmeleon in Johto because there is official Pokemon artwork from Ken Sugimori showing Gold encountering a shiny Charizard. Considering that this world was a mix of many different Pokemon continuities, I was hoping that meant the Charizard in the art was also in this world. Since it would be another year before Gold would even start an adventure, I was hoping Charizard hadn't evolved yet which would drastically improve my chances of catching it.

The place this shiny is most likely at is the Charific Valley which does exist in this world and its located between Violet City and Azalea Town. So, my plan was to pass by Violet City win the Gym badge then head on over to the Charific Valley.

With my path set I decided to focus on how I would fight the Charmander or Charmeleon once I found it.

The past week and a half of training had really helped Joules with his stamina and power just as I had hoped and not only that he had also learned Thunderwave and started learning Swift. His light screen still hadn't seen much progress but hopefully by the time we arrived in Charific Valley he would learn it.

I realized the training Bloo would be an extremely tough challenge. Seeing as Bloo's whole arsenal is transforming into another Pokemon and using their own moves it was going to be tough setting up a training regime for Bloo.

In the anime and games Ditto would transform once during a battle and wouldn't change again which is kind of stupid, why wouldn't you tell your Ditto to transform into another Pokemon if it could give you an advantage. The most likely explanation was that those Ditto had no capacity for transforming multiple times or the ones in the anime hadn't had any training for transforming. Hopefully it was the latter, because if I could have Bloo transforming multiple times and into Pokemon that Bloo wasn't facing it would take Bloo's combat ability into another stratosphere.

I would also have to work on Bloo's ability to take damage as even the strongest Ditto I had ever seen in the anime, which belonged to Drake of the Orange Islands, had not been able to withstand Ash's Pikachu.

After about two hours we arrived at a sign that indicated we were entering Route 36. Thankfully the Sudowoodo that blocked your path during the Gen 2 games was not there to block me. Maybe it didn't exist in this universe or it would come by in a year or so to achieve its quest of frustrating young travelers.

Joules and I were just traveling down Route 36 when I saw someone, I recognized coming our way. It was Liam Sidro the guy who had questioned my intelligence for choosing Joules over a Magby that he ended up picking.

He seemed to also recognize me as his eyes narrowed once he got a closer look at me.

"Well look who it is, aren't you the guy that chose that sickly Elekid over my awesome Torch?"

He must have named his Magby Torch, I guess. Joules didn't appreciate being called sickly by Liam as he released a series of angry growls at him.

"Joules isn't sickly for your information besides shouldn't you be grateful I chose him otherwise you wouldn't have gotten Magby?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by my response, but he quickly recovered.

"I don't have to thank you for anything, Torch would have refused to listen to a third-rate trainer like you anyways."

Welp he hit me with the _Seto Kaiba_ seems like he's asking for an ass kicking.

"If I'm such a bad trainer you wouldn't mind proving it in a Pokemon battle, would you?"

Liam didn't take any time to think before responding "Of course not I'm the one who challenged you first don't you remember, but you ended up chickening out."

Ok he had me there I did deny his request to battle previously because I still hadn't gotten to know Joules yet and I didn't want our partnership beginning with a possible loss.

"Well things have changed since then how about a one on one battle my Joules versus your Torch."

Once again it didn't take him even a second before he responded.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

We moved towards a cleared-out area of the Route and as Joules got into position ahead of me, he released Magby who announced its arrival with a bark.

Liam didn't waste any time "Torch use a full throttle Ember."

Liam's Magby took after its trainer as it didn't hesitate before spewing out a mouth full of small flames at Joules.

My reactions were slow and with no command coming from me Joules ended up taking the Ember attack head on.

Joules had taken some pretty good damage from the attack as I could see him wincing in pain. Ok I needed to get my head in the game.

"Joules use Thundershock and get in close."

I honestly think that low level battles don't have much strategy other than to outlast the opponent and although Liam's Magby seemed to pack some punch I knew that Joules could out damage it easily. This is what the past week and a half of training were for, to get Joules to a point where he could straight up out damage an opponent.

Liam reacted quickly," Torch dodge and use Smokescreen."

Magby tried dodging but was still hit by Joules' Thundershock but he immediately let loose a Smokescreen.

Alright this is bad, Joules and I had no visibility of Magby and we kind of needed it.

Before I could think of a command, I heard Liam yell out "Torch use Feint Attack."

Yep that's definitely bad for me considering the fact that Joules and I can't see Magby which was necessary for Joules to land any type of attack, now Liam had Magby using Feint Attack which was a move that never missed.

I didn't see a way for me to win this battle I couldn't think of any strategy and I was just getting worried hearing Joules' cries of pain. Think Sirius think, how can I make it so that Joules' was able to gain some distance from Magby and prevent it from continuing its assault.

That's when it hit me. What about the Counter Shield, in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Paul had taught his Electivire to use its Thunder attack as a counter shield so that it would be difficult for the opposing Pokemon to move safely through the field.

While Joules' was nowhere near strong enough for the counter shield to have the same effect all I needed was some sort of reprieve for Joules to be able to get back into this battle.

"Joules use your Thundershock at max capacity and aim it all around you."

Joules just gave a sharp grunt and then I saw arcs of lightning from within the Smokescreen. I heard Liam's Magby give sharp cries of pain, yes my plan was working. However, that's when something I didn't anticipate happened the entire smokescreen seemed to catch on fire and next thing, I knew I was on my ass from a huge explosion.

Once I was knocked out of my stupor, I noticed two small figures on the ground where the Smokescreen had been. It seems that the intensity of the Thundershock had made the Smokescreen catch fire causing an explosion and knocked out both Pokemon.

I booked it towards Joules and as I checked him over for injuries, I saw that his fur was frizzled, and some seemed to have been burnt. I immediately started applying some Potions to the affected areas and though he unconsciously gave some small growls from pain they soon subsided after the medicine took effect.

After making sure he was going to be alright I returned him to his ball and I noticed that Liam had been doing the same with his Magby.

"Hey is your Magby alright?"

He sneered at me. "Of course, he's alright he's not a weakling you're just lucky that the smokescreen exploded otherwise I would have won."

Well he wasn't wrong, but I wasn't about to admit it "Alright if you say so do you have other Pokemon that you can battle with or do you need me to escort you to a nearby Pokemon Center?"

"I have other Pokemon it's been almost two weeks since I got Magby, I would have to be some type of incompetent idiot to not have more than one Pokemon yet." Man, for being a kid he sure had a lot of bad vocabulary.

"Ok I'll be going then, I need to head to Violet City."

Liam gave me a surprised look "Why would you head to Violet City unless, wait don't tell me you still haven't earned your first badge yet, I got mine during my first week what are you doing being such a slacker."

Ok now he was really getting on my nerves I hated being called a slacker… even if there was some truth to it.

"Whatever I'm heading out see ya."

Once again, I hit the road and knowing it would take me at least another two to three days to get to Violet City I decided to set up camp for the night after a couple hours of traveling and once again I released Joules and Bloo to give them some dinner.

That battle today had really shown me how much I needed to improve if I wanted to win a league or even have a shot at becoming a great trainer. I wasn't reacting quickly enough and when my hands were tied regarding strategy, I did nothing until it was almost too late. I needed to be better not just for me but also for my Pokemon.

Well at least it happened now and not later. After all failure is a great teacher.

**The Team**

**Joules (Elekid)**

**Gender: M**

**Ability: ?**

**Known Moves: Thundershock, Leer, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderwave**

**Bloo (Ditto)**

**Gender: None**

**Ability: ?**

**Known Moves: Transform**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long life's been crazy but I have more time right now with this quarantine going on, so I've decided to come back to this story. I went back over the chapters I had previously written and honestly, I wasn't that impressed I feel like I wasn't giving it my all especially since each chapter was written in a couple hours each. I'm thinking about going back and rewriting those chapters, I would appreciate any feedback on this.

After being on the road for a couple hours I was getting a bit tired and was thinking about setting up camp when I noticed a Pokémon Center in the distance. That was another thing that was different from the games and similar to the anime, there was way more cities and Pokémon Centers.

After another fifteen minutes of walking I dragged my tired body through the sliding doors and was greeted by a cheery voice.

"Hello welcome to the Pokémon Center!"

The voice belonged to a pink haired, blue eyed woman who looked like she was in her late teens. Yes, it's a Nurse Joy and no, not every Pokémon Center had one in this world it just so happens that this one did.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked just to be polite.

She gave an eye smile "I'm doing well how can I help you?"

"I need to heal my Elekid he went through a rough battle a couple hours ago."

"Of course, can I see your Pokémon's' ball and your ID."

I gave her Joules' ball and my ID badge, and she turned to the computer to input my data. After a couple seconds she turned back to me.

"Alright a healing session for your Elekid will be four hundred Poke dollars."

That was yet one more difference, while in the games and anime all Pokémon Centers provided free healthcare that wasn't the case in this world.

Trainers would have to pay for their Pokémon's' healthcare, but basic trainers received a forty percent discount during the league season and advanced trainers received an eighty percent discount which was kind of backwards in my opinion since advanced trainers were usually rich and basic trainers weren't.

The cost of healing depended on the damage that the Pokémon had received, this was calculated by the Pokéball using an HP system, if the Pokémon had more serious injuries or damage then they would be evaluated and treated by the actual nurse and then a final price for the healing was determined after treatment had been administered.

As I was handing her the money, I remembered that I was going to camp out before finding the Pokémon Center, so I quickly asked, "Oh sorry I forgot to ask but are there any rooms open?"

She quickly responded, "Yes we have two rooms open, would you like to reserve one."

The great part about Pokémon Centers were that they did rent out rooms to any trainer for free which I was glad for.

I reserved a room and was told that I could pick up Joules in twenty minutes. So, I headed off to my room and fell onto the bed exhausted. Man, I really should have trained up my body to handle the stress of walking for days on end.

Oh well no use in complaining now I might as well start on the most important thing I had not done yet…write a to do list.

There was a lot of information that I had to help me from having watched the anime and the games which could really help me in the future.

First, I needed to get money in order to take the advanced exam and get Prof. Elm to become my sponsor. Having him as a sponsor would get my capture limit increased and that would allow me to catch more Pokémon even if they weren't shiny, as trade bait or for breeding purposes not to mention that I would receive a Pokédex.

While in the games and anime the Pokédex didn't seem all that important the fact of the matter is that it's one of the most important tools for a trainer.

It allowed you to know the Pokémon's gender, abilities, attacks, and habitats without at the touch of a button. It was downplayed a lot especially in the anime since all Ash used it for was to scan a Pokémon for its name and a brief summary of the Pokémon.

Another plan I had was to ask Kurt to teach me how to make apricorn Pokéballs. The idea came to me when I noticed a couple of trees that had some yellow apricorns and I realized how valuable knowing how to craft apricorn Pokeballs was, especially for me considering I had low funds. Not to mention how useful the effects of the apricorn balls were.

There was another way I had thought about making money and that was breeding fossil Pokémon. Unfortunately, fossil Pokémon that were revived were always sterile and couldn't breed which made it difficult for scientists and trainers to acquire them especially given how rarely fossils were found, but I knew that there were fossil Pokémon that had been alive since ancient times and could likely be bred.

The only obstacles were that one location, Grampa Canyon, would be found by Ash and company this year so the Pokémon there would likely run off to a different environment or be caught unless I went to Kanto and caught them. That brought up my second obstacle, my capture limit, even if did go I wouldn't be able to capture all the fossil Pokémon since my limit was eight.

The second location that I knew of was in the Orange Islands at Fukahara Island No.4. The whole island was pretty much made up of hibernating Kabuto. This location had a better chance of me being able to capture Kabuto and maybe even a shiny one since there was a larger population of them not to mention that by the time, I could go to the Orange Islands I'd probably be sponsored be Professor Elm.

The problems with this location were that if I awoke the Kabuto it would be very difficult to capture them since I had no way of knowing how they'd react to me trying to catch them, there was high chance they would perceive me as a threat and attack me, If they didn't they would most likely run away before I had a chance to catch them all.

Also, I had no idea if the expedition team that was sent there during the episode would be there before me or if they had it guarded so that no other people would be able to get the "fossils" before them.

The last location I had knowledge of that could work was the Ruins of Alph. There were Omanyte and Omastar living in the lake near the ruins and they seemed very docile from what I could remember from the episode they were in. It would be at least a year before Ash would come by and they'd be discovered. I could likely be sponsored by Professor Elm by then which would allow me to catch them all and hopefully have a monopoly on breeding them.

Many people in this world and my old one might call me cruel or evil for even thinking of taking them from their home but realistically at some point someone would find out about them and they would do the same so I might as well do it first.

Another potential avenue for revenue could be finding the Crystal Onix on Sunburst Island in the Orange Islands. It was an incredibly unique Pokémon that could net me a large profit if I sold it, but I only wanted to do that as a last resort since it would also be great to own and train it.

I also had a theory that since most wild rock Pokémon ate minerals and gems as their source of foods this likely meant that there was a certain type of mineral that caused this change but was only available at this location.

If I could somehow get exclusive access to the cave, then I could breed rock Pokémon that would have the same crystal variance as the Onix and sell them for profit.

The next topic I needed to plan for was Legendaries. I found them fascinating, but I don't think they should be owned by any trainer even myself. They were forces of nature and capturing one by force could offset the balance of the world.

Just look at what happened in the second Pokémon movie just capturing the elemental bird trio had almost caused a worldwide catastrophe. I planned to leave them alone unless they needed help.

The last thing I needed to plan for was on how to hunt for shinies. Just because I had gotten lucky with my first two shinies didn't mean that would be the case later. My first idea was to write down all the shinies I could remember from the anime and see if I could seek them out, however just because I knew they existed didn't mean I knew where they were located.

As I wrote down the shiny Pokémon I could remember one popped up in my mind and gave me an idea. There was an episode of the anime where a purple Shuckle had appeared, from what I remember a guy named Old Man Shuckle would fill the shells of wild Shuckle with natural ingredients and a year later he would take juice that they had produced and use it to make medicine.

The purple Shuckle that appeared in that episode produced a juice that could attract wild Pokémon for three days using pheromones.

This could help me attract more Pokémon which would increase the chances that I could find a shiny, not to mention that once I found them, they would be a lot easier to catch since they would be tamer from the juice.

It wasn't a guaranteed way of finding shiny Pokémon, but it was better than nothing not to mention that I could ask the Old Man to teach me how to make natural medicines that I could potentially sell.

These were my plans for now since I needed to also focus on collecting my badges and competing in the Silver Conference.

It had been almost twenty minutes since I had left Joules healing, so I decided to head back down and pick him up. I took my bag and headed back downstairs.

As I walked up the counter Nurse Joy noticed me. "Hey there, your Elekid finished healing and is ready for you to take back."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, quick question is the cafeteria still open?"

"Yes, its open for another hour and reopens at five in the morning."

I answered back," Thanks a lot I'm gonna go get something to eat for me and my Pokémon."

Once I made my way to the cafeteria, I got some food and released my Pokémon. Bloo immediately saw my food and tried to wriggle his way up to it but I stopped him.

"Bloo that's my food I brought yours so just wait a little."

That stopped Bloo in his track, but he seemed anxious and kept on wriggling. Joules on the other hand seemed completely relaxed, it seems that the healing had really helped him out.

"Hey there Joules, how you are feeling."

He responded jovially," Ele-elekiddd!"

Seemed he was more happy than relaxed. I served them some their food that I had in bag and we proceeded to eat. After ten minutes of chowing down we were all finished with our food and I decided that we should go check out the battlefield that most Pokémon Centers had out back.

We arrived at the battlefield and saw that there were no other people there so I decided we should train for our first gym battle.

"Alright team in a couple days we're going to have the hardest battle that we've had up until now. In order to win we need to train and strategize how we're going to try and win this battle."

Bloo and Joules responded by yelling out and they both had a serious look on their faces. Let me tell you seeing a Ditto with a serious face was hilarious and cute but I was glad that they were both so willing to train.

"Joules I know that we could have won our battle yesterday if I was a better trainer."

Joules immediately tried to retort but I cut him off before he could. "Its true Joules that's why I'll train right along with you guys and I promise you guys I'll become a trainer you can be proud of."

Bloo and Joules both yelled out again in support of my statement.

"Ok enough emotional stuff lets get down to business. First we need to get something clear when I give you no instruction and you're going to get hit by an attack don't wait for me to tell you to dodge just do it yourself unless I specifically tell you not to."

They both looked at me confused, "Look there will be times where you're going to have to trust in yourselves to deal with a situation rather than me so you need to start having that mindset because it will help you in the long run."

"Next Joules we need to work on your mobility and electric attacks because the gym leader we're going against specializes in flying types. We need to teach you Thunderpunch so that if they're too fast for you to hit from far away we can fall back on you hitting them with a Thunderpunch up close when they attack you.

I looked towards Bloo and said," Bloo I have something special in mind for you, we're going to get you used to transforming into Pokémon that you're not battling against. If you can do that it will put the opponent at a disadvantage since they'll be expecting you to transform into their Pokémon. Alright let's get to work!"

We trained for an hour and decided to call it a day. I returned them to their ball and went back up to my room. After taking a shower I went to bed and slept like a Snorlax for the whole night.

I woke up to the sound of beeping alarm and noticed that it was seven thirty in the morning. Once I was fully awake, I got all my stuff ready and decided to hit the road. Once I had returned the room key to Nurse Joy, I was off.

After a couple of hours of traveling I stopped by a small river and released my team.

"Hey guys how about some light training?"

"Ele-eleeekid" "Diii-too"

That sounded like they agreed so we got down to business. Yesterday I got Joules to try and channel electricity through his fists and it was going well so far, he had the move down for the most part he just needed more power.

As for Bloo he had been doing rather poorly trying to transform into Pokémon that he couldn't see but I had an idea. Maybe if I got Bloo to transform into a Pokémon he was super familiar with, that Pokémon being Joules.

"Ok Bloo so far this isn't working so how about you try and transform into Joules."

Bloo looked towards where Joules was and started transforming.

"Wait Bloo," he looked at me giving me a questioning glance "transform but don't look at Joules."

He looked very confused but started trying to transform and slowly but surely, he morphed into an exact replica of Joules.

I yelled out," Wow Bloo great job you got it perfectly!"

While Bloo had transformed perfectly the time it took to do it wasn't as great since he would need to do it quickly otherwise, he would be at a disadvantage in a fight. So we needed to practice in order tot reduce the transformation time.

Our training continued for another hour and then we relaxed for a while, ate, and got back on the road. Bloo didn't want to walk anymore so I carried him. After another couple hours I saw a sign that said, "Violet City 15 miles away".

At this point Bloo and Joules asked to be returned to their balls which I obliged. After another four hours of traveling I saw the city in the horizon. It was approaching the evening and I finally arrived in Violet City, it looked a lot different from Goldenrod City.

The architecture looked like it was woven into the landscape and of course there was the Bellsprout Tower which loomed over the entire city.

As I walked into the city boundaries, I saw a Pokémon Center up ahead and decided to check in for today and issue a challenge to the gym tomorrow. I greeted the Nurse Joy "Hi are there any rooms available?"

She gave a tired sigh and started typing on her computer and after a couple seconds responded, "We have five rooms available; would you like to reserve one?"

"Yes, please and if its not too rude could I ask why you seem so tired?"

"Oh, its just been a couple stressful weeks with the league just starting we've had a lot more visitors." She responded.

_Well that makes sense especially since this city was on the smaller side its likely it only had a few Pokémon Centers and they'd probably be packed with beginner trainers who had been beaten quite handily by Falkner._

"Well I hope you feel better Nurse Joy." I left to the cafeteria to grab some food and left to go do some training.

I arrived at the battlefield outside the Pokémon Center and released Bloo and Joules.

"Alright guys this will be our last training session before our gym battle so let's give it our all."

We trained for two hours and then I fed them some food and returned them to their balls. I went back to my room, showered and went to sleep.

The next day I got up returned the room keys and left towards the gym. I arrived at the gym and it was honestly intimidating how large and tall the building was.

I entered the building and saw that there were five other trainers in the lobby, they all looked like new trainers and they all looked like they were ten. After seeing that there wasn't anyone manning the counter, I decided to ask one of the trainers if they knew where they were.

"Sorry to bother you but is anyone from the gym available." I asked a trainer with shorts who seemed familiar.

He replied excitedly, "Yeah they just left to go get the battlefield ready for us."

"All right thanks." I sat down and after waiting for a couple minutes a young woman came from the back and made an announcement.

"Can all the registered challengers please follow me to the battlefield." The five trainers who were here before me followed and she finally noticed me. "I'll be back shortly."

She came back a couple moments later, "Sorry about that how can I help you?"

"I came to battle for a gym badge."

"Alright is this your first gym?" She asked.

"Yes, it is" I replied.

"Alright once our previous challengers are done, I'll call you back to have your turn."

"Sounds good thanks." I sat back down and after five minutes the door opened and one of the trainers came out running and crying. Welp I guess he lost. Two more trainers came out and they both seemed sad as well.

Finally, the trainer I had asked for help came out and he had a beaming smile on his face. He noticed me and came over. "Hey, guess what I won my first badge."

"Congrats what Pokémon did you use?" I was honestly curious since growing up in this world I had never met many trainers and it was interesting to see what Pokémon other people liked.

"I used my Raticate he's the cream of the crop."

Wait a gosh damn minute did he just say that. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Joey would it."

He gave me a very confused face and replied," No its not my name is Joseph."

_Thank Arceu-_ "Although my younger brothers name is Joey, why do you know him?"

Well that explained it. "No I don't, you just seemed like a Joey to me sorry."

"No problem now I got to go call home and shove it in my brothers face, later."

With that he left, and I was once again alone. Well who would have thought that I'd meet the older brother of the infamous Youngster Joey.

Another ten minutes later a couple more trainers had come to try and challenge the gym and the last of the five trainers came out and she seemed in a good mood, so I assumed it meant she had won. The lady that had registered me came right after her.

"Alright we're ready for you come on back."

This was it; this was the first step in my journey to become someone that people across the world would recognize.

We got onto an elevator and eventually it came to a stop and when I walked out, I noticed that there was no roof. Well it seems the gym is exactly like its anime counterpart. As I walked towards the battlefield, I noticed that on the other side of it there was a guy with blue anime-esque hair and some strange kimono outfit.

He waited for me to get to my side of the battlefield and then yelled out," I'm Falkner what's your name?"

"My names Sirius nice to meet ya."

"Well as much I'd like to talk; I have more challengers so let's get this going.

The referee shouted," This will be a two on two battle, the challenger can switch Pokémon, and the battles will continue until one trainer forfeits or the Pokémon is unable to battle."

"Alright Hoothoot take to the skies." Falkner yelled out.

Well since he used a cool catchphrase, I decided to do the same. "Joules storm the trenches."

Ok its not the best but it's the thought that counts. "Joules use Thundershock."

"Hoothoot evade and shoot back with a gust attack."

Falkner's Hoothoot shot off its gust attack and it was on its way toward Joules when I yelled out," Dodge and counter with a Thunderwave."

Joules narrowly dodged the attack and as he was setting off his Thunderwave Falkner bellowed out, "Hoothoot use Sand Attack."

The Sand Attack collided with Joules' Thunderwave and cancelled it out but continued. The Sand Attack hit, and Joules screeched out in shock. "Joules run towards it and use Thundershock again."

Falkner immediately shot another order, "Hoothoot use Confusion and stop him."

"Joules hang in there use Light Screen." Joules had been practicing his Light Screen and finally achieved success yesterday it was a bit weaker than I would have liked but it was better than nothing.

Falkner smirked at me "Well that's surprising didn't expect for a beginner trainer to have a well-trained Pokémon."

"Well you'll find out how well trained he is once I beat you and get the Zephyr Badge." I answered back with grin.

"Alright Hoothoot get in close and use Peck."

Was he underestimating me or was he trying to make me think that and use it against me. As Hoothoot came in for the Peck I yelled out "Joules counter with a Thunder Punch."

Joules' attack connected but so did Hoothoot's and he took a big tumble and cried out.

"Joules are you alright." I asked him. "Elee-kidd."

Well that gave me lots of confidence, he didn't seem to be as injured as I had thought. The same couldn't be said about Hoothoot he was on the ground and struggling to get up.

"Hoothoot can you go on?" Falkner questioned.

Hoothoot tried to get up one last time before completely falling to the ground and fainting.

The referee lifted a flag and announced," Hoothoot is unable to battle this round goes to the challenger."

Falkner returned his Hoothoot and said," I underestimated you I didn't think your Elekid would be fast enough to react, but I won't take you lightly from here on out. Pidgeotto come on out!"

"Alright Joules Thunderwave and follow up with Swift." Joules had learned Swift while we were also training.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use Twister." Pidgeotto was able to evade the Thunderwave but was hit by the Swift.

"Joules try and dodge the Twister." I yelled out.

He couldn't dodge and was hit full on by the attack. He struggled to get back up.

Falkner gave us no breathing room and yelled out," Pidgeotto don't let him recover use Gust and Sand Attack."

The attack connected and Joules was even slower to get up, it looked like one last hit would knock him out.

_Damn I guess I'll have to resort to tiring his Pidgeotto and finishing it off with Bloo._

"Joules use Thundershock and don't stop shooting them off until I tell you to."

Falkner laughed "Are you starting to get nervous well let me help you out and end this quickly, Pidgeotto use a full power Twister and end it."

"Joules dodge it and aim a Thunderwave towards the sky."

Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge and didn't get his Thunderwave off before he fainted. The referee announced that Joules was unable to continue and to release my next Pokémon, so I returned Joules to his ball and took out Bloo's ball.

"You may have knocked out Joules but my second Pokemon will beat you for sure."

He seemed amused" That what every rookie trainer says but then I beat them and show them how wrong they were."

I figured I had waited long enough and released Bloo. "Diitoo"

"Wait why is your Ditto blue?"

"I don't know that's how I found him; enough talk let's start this."

The referee waved his flags and announced that we could start.

"Bloo Transform."

"Pidgeotto don't let it Transform get in close and use Aerial Ace."

Time seemed to slow as Pidgeotto got closer and as Bloo transformed Falkner realized that Bloo wasn't transforming into a Pidgeotto and that he was about to make the same mistake again.

"Pidgeotto don't attack!" he yelled out.

However, it was too late Pidgeotto had already come into range of Bloo who just finished transforming into Joules when I yelled out "Bloo use Thundershock."

The attack hit point blank and Pidgeotto came crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Pidgeotto are you ok can you keep going." Falkner tried to ask but unfortunately Pidgeotto couldn't hear him because he was knocked out.

The referee lifted his flag and announced," Pidgeotto is unable to battle the challenger wins."

I had done it I had won my first gym battle this was a dream come true. "Bloo you were amazing I can't believe you were so great."

Bloo transformed back and was doing a little wiggle dance out of happiness.

As I congratulated Bloo Falkner walked up to me. "I can't believe I underestimated you after saying I wouldn't do it again, but you earned this fair and square congrats."

He handed me the Zephyr Badge and I shook his hand. "Thanks for the battle I can't lie that was exhilarating and you were a great opponent!"

We talked a bit about what I had done well and what I could improve on as well as Bloo's odd coloring which I took extra care to not reveal much about and I finally said my goodbyes and walked towards the Pokémon Center because I needed to heal Joules and then shop for supplies before I headed off to Charific Canyon to try and find the shiny Charizard.

This battle today showed that even in the days since my last battle I had improved a lot and I couldn't wait to further prove myself.

**The Team**

**Joules (Elekid)**

**Gender: M**

**Ability: ?**

**Known Moves: Thundershock, Leer, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thunderwave, Light Screen, Swift, Thunder Punch**

**Bloo (Ditto)**

**Gender: None**

**Ability: ?**

**Known Moves: Transform**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
